Dancing at midnight
by Rurouni Andrea
Summary: yo te amo, y por ti dejaría todo, a mi no me interesa lo que digan de mi, me trae sin cuidado....yo solo quiero amarte K


Hola!!! Aquí estamos mi amiga Nigth-huntress y yo

Para los que no me conocen soy Rurouni-Andrea…..una babosa pervertida……hay que reconocerlo……decidimos hacer un fic de Hiro y K, por mi obsesión por mi amado K -.- y porque a mi amiga le gustan ellos también…..solo espero que les guste este fic que tiene muchas sorpresas!

**N-huntress:** hola!!! Como están!!! Pues aquí estoy con una amiga, ya ven? estamos haciendo un fic exclusivo de Hiro y k, con muchas cosas interesantes!!! es que cuando dos genias se juntan!!!! Salen maravillas espero que les guste este primer capitulo..... ya que ambas nos hemos esforzado para que salga lo mejor posible..... también cabe recalcar que es mi primer fic lemon así que sorry si no lo hago bien, pero creo que con la ayuda de Andrea voy a poder hacerlos bien, una vez mas gracias por leer este fic!!

R-Andrea- como dijo, este será un lemon! SIIIIIII LEMON!!! YEAH! Yo ya eh escrito, así que ya tengo experiencia jojojojojo……..bueno……ahora los dejamos NO OLVIDEN REVIEWS!

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_you hurt me when u say nothing at all"_**

-K se encontraba sentado- (hace un mes que estamos saliendo.....sin embargo no he tenido el valor para decírselo a nadie....estará esto bien.....no soporto a todas esa chiquillas rodeándolo……...persiguiéndolo.........el otro día casi mato a una chiquilla por acercársele mucho) mmmmm

En ese momento se encontraban en un pequeño descanso, cuando Hiro ve a K tan pensativo se dirige hacia el

-Sucede algo K?

-No........nada..........después hablamos, si? debo ir a ver a shuichi, tu sabes esta peleado con Yuki de nuevo

-Estas seguro?......tu sabes....hoy...(se sonroja)

K (sin mirarlo)-Hiro no es momento, estamos trabajando (que lindo se ve sonrojado)

-Ya veo..... (Baja la vista) me voy entonces....

Para Hiro eso de esconder su relación era terrible, le dolía en el alma la "indiferencia" de K

-(es mejor así.........no podemos estamos trabajando, yo.....yo soy su manager y esto no esta bien..........)

-Nos vemos (dice fríamente)

Hiro se levanta del lugar va se va de esa sala a tomar un poco de aire

-( porque tiene que ser así?, acaso se avergüenza de mi?)

En el estacionamiento de NG:

Yuki habia salido hacia NG ya que Shuichi nuevamente lo llamo "desesperadamente"

-No se para que vengo......... shuichi siempre me hace llamadas por las puras........

Hiro en ese momento va saliendo con lágrimas en sus ojos y choca con Yuki ya que va con la vista baja

- Gomen....no me fije....Yuki?

-(y a este que le pasa??) Ah.... que sucede porque lloras Hiro?

-nada.......nada....gomen...ya me voy (tenia que verme alguien así...maldita sea!)

Yuki (preocupado)- estas bien?? Porque lloras?? Shuichi te hizo algo??

Hiro se para en seco al oír a yuki

-no! shuichi esta bien....solo...son cosas mías...tonteras....no ....esta bien

Yuki (agarrandolo de los hombros): si shuichi no tiene que ver, igual se va a preocupar si tu estas mal, si tu estas mal, shuichi lo esta, y si shuichi lo esta.........(yo también lo estoy......)

-(baja la vista)……Que…....que haces cuando amas y.....no te toman en cuenta? (creo que shuichi y yo pasamos por lo mismo.......)

-(mirándolo con pena)...........ya veo así que tu pareja no te toma en cuenta? (debes sentirte mal......)

-(levanta la vista) no me mires con pena! y si...no me toma en cuenta, lo mismo que tu haces con shuichi

-(Yuki baja la mirada): ............pues en verdad piensas que dejo de lado a shuichi??

-a decir verdad.....si......sabes...se siente terrible, es desgarrador, ver como la persona que amas prefiere su trabajo (sonríe con nostalgia)

-(entristecido) así que es del trabajo? quien es? no es que prefiera el trabajo es solo que.............

-ves? no hay otra razón.......es terrible sabes? terrible.....uno se desvive por salir antes y estar con la mejor sonrisa, pero.......cuando te dicen, estoy ocupado y seguido de eso un portazo....sientes que todo es en vano, te sientes sin fuerzas....

-............así queK te tiro un portazo??

Hiro se sorprende al escuchar a Yuki hablar de K

- como sabes que es K?

-dices que es del trabajo, dices que se preocupa por el trabajo......quien mas podría ser? Sakano?

-cierto...que idiota soy.......pero bueno......ya no te molesto mas...solo préstale atención a Shuichi, que de verdad es algo que uno necesita a veces

-(deteniéndole): prometo ser más expresivo con Shuichi, si prometes no estar así y que vas a hablar con K sobre esta situación.......si no se van a lastimar el uno al otro

-yo....lo haré y gracias (le sonríe) no te molesto mas

Hiro se va de ahí, tratando de dejar atrás el dolor y buscando una solución

Yuki se quedo parado mirando como Hiro se aleja, quien iba a pensar que Yuki (sharon . pensando en yuki se choca con la puerta) seria tan amable....

K después de buscar a Hiro por todo NG, sale al estacionamiento.... y se encuentra con Yuki

-K viste a Shuichi?

K (distraído): y Hiro?? Lo has visto??

Yuki: yo no debería decirte esto pero, el esta mal K, el estaba llorando, gracias a el incontables veces eh terminado bien con Shuichi.....el no se merece eso

(nervioso): de que hablas?

-de....que Hiro y Shuichi pasan por lo mismo, gracias a su dolor me di cuenta lo mal que le hace a las personas el rechazo y a Hiro lo mal que le hace el hecho que lo ignores y que no reconozcas su relación

-Yuki........esto es algo que........es porque..........el trabajo.........yo soy su manager.......

-y?....cual es el punto?

-no esta bien........nosotros no debemos.......

-que no deben? ser felices?...tener vida? estas siendo idiota! estas haciéndolo sufrir!

-Yuki........... No pienso malograr su carrera.........

-pues sabes? eso estas haciendo, el se esfuerza por comprenderte y llevar adelante la relación, el pone su alma cuando toca, pero tu se las estas destruyendo con tu indeferencia

-(pensativo): indiferencia? es por nuestro bien......nosotros debemos mantenernos así......no quiero comentarios en televisión de nosotros, como los hubo con Shuichi......no es bueno que Hiro pace por eso.....no quiero!

-como? sabes, creo que pierdo mi tiempo, no tienes vuelta

-con esa actitud solo dañas a Hiro, así que si sigues así, mejor deja todo hasta donde esta

-creo que debo ir a buscar a Hiro......

-piensa en lo que sea mejor para ustedes, piensa en lo que el siente

-(bajando la cabeza): si....... debo pensar....pero primero debo encontrar a Hiro......deben hacer una entrevista hoy en la tarde

-sabes, me voy, me aburriste! Hiro esta desecho y tu pensando en trabajo! adiós!

Yuki entra en NG para buscar a Shuichi y deja solo a K

K sale del estacionamiento, camina por todos los alrededores, hasta llegar a un parque..... A lo lejos vio una silueta que le resultaba muy conocida....K decidió acercarse

Hiro se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol, se veía mal, abrasaba sus piernas contra su pecho mientras lloraba, y de repente siente alguien atrás de el

-vete.....

-Hiro...... estas bien?

- vete! déjame tranquilo!

K se arrodilla frente a el, pero Hiro mueve su rostro para no verlo a la cara

-no te me acerques

-ai....ai shiteru.... Hiro escuchas?? Ai shiteru!!!Pero esto no debe ser así... tu debes entender que es por el bien de nuestras carreras

-si me amas tanto como dices, no te debería importar nuestras carreras,......además.......Yuki y Shu no tienen problemas en sus carreras y pueden expresar lo que sienten sin reparos! (le caen lagrimas)

-(entristecido, coje el rostro de Hiro seca unas cuantas lágrimas de su mejilla): es diferente.... te amo, no sabes cuanto.... peor no quiero que se malogre tu imagen por..... por mi culpa.... Hiro te amo.... mucho como para permitir que te pace algo así de feo..... tu amas tocar música, no?? Pues si no pudieras hacerlo.... no serias feliz.... amor no recuerdas todos eso comentarios que hubo acerca de shuichi cuando declararon que eran pareja? no quiero que eso te pase...

-pero....yo te amo, y por ti dejaría todo, a mi no me interesa lo que digan de mi, me trae sin cuidado....yo solo quiero amarte K, solo amarte.....porque no entiendes que solo contigo estoy completo?

-(abrazándolo): yo también te amo..... Pero...

-basta de peros! porque! simplemente dime, te avergüenzo? debe ser eso ne?, sino....no entiendo......

-(desesperado por las lagrimas de Hiro): NO, NO, NO, NO ME AVERGÜENZAS..... AMOR COMO PIENSAS ESO?? TE AMO TANTO... NUNCA ME AVERGONZARÍAS.... NUNCA!! ENTIENDES?? NUNCA!! TE AMO!!! Esta bien….si quieres decirles a todos que estamos saliendo….esta bien……lo diremos

-te amo demasiado, sabes? mas que a la música, mas que a mi mismo, yo solo quiero que tu estés contento, no me importa que los demás lo sepan....yo no quiero esconder este inmenso amor que siento.....(sonríe), no me importa que todos lo sepan o no, pero, quiero que tu estés feliz con eso, y saber que me amas me hace enormemente feliz, mas que nada, yo solo quiero amarte sin ataduras........

-(acercándose para besarlo): TE AMO.... NO LO OLVIDES Y POR TI HAGO CUALQUIER COSA..... ENTIENDES?? VAMOS A DECÍRSELO A TODOS!!! QUE TODOS SEPAN QUE ERES MÍO!!! Y YO TUYO!!

- (sonríe ampliamente)- si,……te amo

K ayuda a Hiro a levantarse y los dos e dirigen hacia NG en busca de una nueva oportunidad……..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

R-Andrea: YA! Hasta aquí!, solo decir que dejen REVIEWS! No se olviden

Gracias y besos!

Rurouni-Andrea y Nigthhuntress21


End file.
